


Unexpected

by mad_ramblings



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Wife!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_ramblings/pseuds/mad_ramblings
Summary: Eggsy and Roxy have to make a stop at Harry's house for some information, but find something far more interesting instead.





	Unexpected

(Y/N) was sitting upstairs in the study reading the newest book Harry had bought her. It was something she loved about him. Every anniversary, he would buy her a new book, and she would buy him the latest field guide on butterflies.  
She knew that her husband worked at the Kingsmen tailor shop, but also knew that there was no way he was a tailor. She never knew of a tailor that went away on month long business trips and then came back with a few scrapes and bruises. He wouldn’t tell her his exact job, but as long as he came back alive, that’s all she cared about.  
As (Y/N) was reading, she didn’t hear the front door open or close. Downstairs, Eggsy and Roxy walked into Harry and (Y/N)’s living room. “Alright Merlin, we’re in. Where’s Galahad’s laptop?” Roxy said.  
“It should be upstairs in his personal study.” He replied. “Up the stairs, down the hall, second door on the right.  
“Got’cha Merlin. What do we need to do once we find it?” Eggsy asked, quickly making his way up the stairs.  
While the subtle noise of the door opening and closing when unnoticed by (Y/N), the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs certainly caught her attention. She wasn’t expect any guests today and Harry is never home this early. She crept towards the desk on the other side of the room and quietly took one of the hidden pistols out of its secret compartment. She cocked the gun and aimed it towards the door, ready to fire if need be.  
Eggsy and Roxy got to the door of the study and opened the door. Eggsy had been in the room before and wasn’t expecting to be surprised with a gun being pointed at him. Roxy and Eggsy both pulled out their pistols as soon as they figured out the situation they were in and were prepared to shoot at the strange woman standing in front of them in their college’s office, that was until Merlin’s voice shouted out.  
“Do not fire! Put away your weapons, both of you.”  
Eggsy looked perplexed and asked “But Merlin she’s-”  
Roxy put a hand on his shoulder. “Eggsy, do what he says. Just look at her.” They both shared a glance at the woman, her own gun slightly lowered now, but her eyes still tinged with fear. Roxy put her gun back in its holster and then turned back to the woman. “Hello there. We aren’t going to hurt you.”  
(Y/N) lowered her gun just a bit more and asked, “What are you two doing in my house?”  
Roxy and Eggsy turned to each other with a confused look. Her house? But this house belonged to whoever was agent Galahad?  
“I always knew this would happen. Sooner or later.”   
All three people turned to see where the new voice was coming from. There was Harry standing in the door frame.   
“Roxy, Eggsy, I’d like for you to meet (Y/N) Hart. My wife.” He said casually walking across the room to her, putting his hand against the small of her back when he got to her.  
Roxy stared in silence, mouth slightly agape while Eggsy stood there sputtering.  
“You have a wife!? Since when? Merlin did you know about this??”  
By now Merlin had tapped into the speaker system in the study and his voice seemed to come from the walls. “Of course I did. I was the best man at his wedding. Terribly sorry for the fright (Y/N), didn’t know you were home. I would’ve warned you.”  
“Oh it’s alright Hamish, I decided to take off work today and didn’t tell Harry. Anyway, don’t let me keep you from... Whatever it is you lot are doing.” She picked up her book and walked past Harry giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
Roxy and Eggsy watched the two interact, both still in a state of shock. “So,” Roxy started, “how long have you two been married?”  
A smile tugging at the corners of his lips and a glimmer of love and adoration in his eyes as he watched his wife walk away, Harry replied “Ten years as of yesterday.”   
“You’ve been married for ten years? How has nobody known? Why don’t you wear a ring? How did you even meet??” Eggsy questioned, becoming more and more confused with each question.  
Harry said nothing at first. He slipped a few fingers underneath the collar of his shirt and pulled out a small, silver chain with a gold band on it, showing it to Roxy and Eggsy. “The treasures in a man’s life are best kept to himself, Eggsy.” He put the chain back in place and strolled over to his laptop on the desk, sitting down in front of it. “Now then, we have a world to save. Let’s get to it.”


End file.
